elli beats alvin up
by alvinandsimonfan
Summary: alvin messes eleanors cake and she beats him up
1. Chapter 1

Eleanor was baking for the baking completion then when she took the cake she writes completion she walks out then Alvin walks in when she's gone

Alvin says ha look at this cake (he then takes spoiled milk and pours it on the cake without knowing) then he says nothing like a little more milk

Eleanor comes in and yelled Alvin!

Alvin looks at her and says yes?

Eleanor grabs her hand without knowing what her anger's doing and slaps Alvin causing Alvin to let a tear out of his eyes then he groaned cause she had kicked him and punched him in the jaw without know what she even did he did not even know what he did when he got beat up by his older sister then he fell with a thud

Simon heard it and saw Alvin on the floor

Simon yelled ELLI!

Eleanor blinked seeing her younger brother on the floor unconscious

Eleanor yelled OMG WHAT HAVE I DONE!

Jeanette, Brittany, and Theodore ran down stairs and gasped

Brittany yelled ELLI WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!

Eleanor said I-I

Jeanette helped Simon pick Alvin up

Jeanette whispered Eleanor I'm so disappointed in you

Theodore looked at her for seconds and said E-Eleanor? W-why? WHY!  
Brittany went over to her cake and said ALVIN DESERVES THIS CAKE THAN YOUR COMPLETION!

She took it up stairs

Alvin woke up

Jeanette whispered he's waking up

Simon nodded

Theodore said Alvin?

Brittany says ALVIN! She said as she squeezes him

Alvin says o wow owwwww!

Brittany lets go and gives him the cake! He takes a bite

 _What will happen? Message me if you want questions or want a add on? Ill totally P.M back and review to thank u!_


	2. chapter 2 alvin is sick now!

When Alvin took the bight he turned green

Simon looked confused

Jeanette takes the cake and smells it ugh O my god it smells awful

Alvin ran to the bathroom throwing up

He stopped and collapsed on the floor

Brittany yelled OH MY GOD HE PASSED OUT!

Simon feels his head he says he's burning up!

Jeanette feels his pawls she say he has slow heart rate

Alvin was in bed with a bucket next to him soup on in Theodore's hands

Simon saw Alvin wake up

Simon yelled he's awake!

The 2 chipettes ran in

Jeanette says hi Alvin how are you feeling?

Alvin says stomach is aching my head hurts I feel dizzy and nauseas

Simon asked Alvin when did it start

Alvin thought then said when I bit the c-cake!

Jeanette says oh and Brittany yells ELEANOR!

Eleanor walks in and says yes?

Brittany went to slap her then Eleanor stepped on her Brittany yelped in pain

Jeanette grabbed Brittany's paw to hold her up and yelled as if she never did ELLI!

Eleanor looked shocked as what she did she then said I-I

Brittany yelled leave you ruining every single thing first Alvin now me then it will be Simon and jean!

Eleanor ran out and yelled this is all Alvin's fault

Then Simon, Jeanette, and Brittany saw Alvin pass out again


	3. The Gang

Eleanor was mad she was furious she saw a girl scout with cookies her name was Maggie and she was 8

Maggie spoke Hi Eleanor want some cookies

Eleanor yelled NO DAMMIT U FUCKING 8 YEAR OLD SHOULD GO TO HELL YOU FREAK FOR COMING UP TO ME!

Maggie dropped the cookies and ran away crying

Eleanor walked away

Then gang members of chipmunks and chipettes came out their names was Pink she actually had Pink hair pink eyes she was between heights of Brittany and Jeanette, Queen she had brown hair and brown eyes she was around the height of Brittany an inch or 2 taller , Nicky she had blonde hair and blue eyes she was Eleanor's Height there were more but to many of them the boys Jacob he had Blacky browny hair and brown eyes he was Alvin's height, John he had Black hair and black eyes he was Alvin's Height, and Shyheim he had brown eyes brown hair and was Simon's height he wore blue glasses there were more but those are the ones introducing now

Pink spoke up "Eleanor, Eleanor, Eleanor" she smirked

Eleanor asked "What do you want!" she was scared

Queen said "I know what you did to Alvin!"

Eleanor said "so!"

Then Alesha spoke up "You're going to do worse otherwise we'll rip your face out!" Alesha had brown hair brown eyes she was kind of tan she was as tall as Brittany

Eleanor yelled "Never!"

Then Becky spoke up "But he ruined your cake!" Becky wore Purple glasses she was an 1inch taller than Jeanette

Then Vicky said "exactly! You should get pay back!" Vicky was same height as Jeanette she has Red hair Blue eyes she had style

Eleanor said "um okay"

…..

Back at Seville's

Simon was trying to get some cure for the food poisoning in his basement

Then by the window Vicky told Eleanor to prevent Simon helping Alvin

Eleanor said "Okay"

Simon yelled "found the cure!"

Eleanor walked in with a smirk

Eleanor asked "Really"

Simon said "Eleanor stay away!"

Eleanor asked "why kind brother?"

Simon said "because you got Alvin sick"

Eleanor said "No, No the cake did"

Simon was about to speak then Eleanor grabbed the cure and dropped it on purpose

Eleanor said "Opps sorry"

Simon yelled "ELEANOR!"

Brittany, Jeanette, and Theodore ran down to the basement

Jeanette saw the spill and asked "what happened"

Simon yelled "I'll tell you what happened I was looking for a cure for 5 DAYS ELEANOR COMES AND RUINS IT!"

Brittany was furious she was about to tackle Eleanor but Eleanor grabbed her and tackled her there were punches kicks slaps all over Brittany

Finally Jeanette helped Britt up and Yelled "Eleanor!" "Britt are you okay?"

Brittany answered "I'm fine"

Brittany yelled at Eleanor "Get out NOW YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY BYE!"

Eleanor was speechless then finally spoke "Fine!" and she walked out

When Eleanor was going to walk out she walked into Alvin's room and was about to cry then she grabbed a bottle of water poured it out and put her own cure in it

Pink saw what she did and ran to tell the others


End file.
